


Doubt Truth be a Liar, but Never Doubt I Love

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp
Genre: F/M, idk just a few little moments i came up with for the two of them?, ophelia is an ANGEL i love her, there is some graphic violence towards the beginning however its all around. really soft after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lit by the moonlight with her hair disheveled and dress ripped, ophelia seemed more beautiful than ever.it was moments like these that lawless cherished the most.





	

" _Det er en vampyr!_ " 

" _Undersøgelse ham! Se, hvordan han arbejder!_ "

He couldn't go to a country without hearing these  _words,_ violent, jarring words, yelling about  _studying the vampire_ or _killing the vampire._ He didn't have to speak Danish to know what they were saying. Their actions said it well enough; even now he could feel their hands grabbing him from behind, pinning him to the ground and choking him, torches high in the air, swearing at him and calling him names in every language imaginable, treating him exactly like what he was: a monster.

He was hung, tortured, burned at the stake.... Nothing worked against him. He was still alive. He was still breathing, if only just barely. And he was scared.

In an attempt to study his transformation from a vampire to a hedgehog, some men had hung him outside of the castle during the night to observe his reactions to the sun. It wasn't long, however, before a girl - who couldn't have been a day over 10 - peered her head around the corner to see a hedgehog, hopelessly dangling in front of the window.

That was the day Lawless had been saved.

* * *

Nightmares haunted Lawless' dreams constantly. 

He would often wake up screaming, clutching his sheets - his sheets? He couldn't even believe he had a place to sleep, let alone a bed, a  _comfortable_ bed at that - eyes wide, and tears running down his face. Ophelia would come running into his room (conveniently placed right next to hers, after her negotiations with the King to let Lawless stay with them) and calm him down. She would sing for him, or read to him, or tell him stories of their kingdom. Her voice was something that never failed to help him. 

He'd cry into her arms, or just lay there shaking... It really depended on the dream. 

These dreams never stopped, and he had no faith that they ever would.

* * *

 

As the years went by, Lawless grew closer to Ophelia. They were the unstoppable duo of Greed and Charity - though at times Lawless was almost convinced she was more representing of Greed than he was, not in a bad way; it was almost endearing. Ophelia was brave and caring, among other things. Her personality was absolutely breathtaking, and he was in love.

There was a field just past the forest that the two of them would often escape to. It was Ophelia's favorite place. She would dance, sing, read, do almost anything there.

Her feet would glide gracefully along the grass as she hummed a tune, Lawless sitting politely against a tree and watching her. She would spin, tumble, glide - it was quite the sight to see. He was amazed. She was beautiful.

She would dance until night, sometimes. There were a few times where she would fumble a bit, perhaps fall, and Lawless would be worried out of his mind, however she would just get up and laugh, teasing him for worrying so much. He would sit back down, laughing a bit as well and simply watching as she continued to dance and sing.

Lit by the moonlight with her hair disheveled and dress ripped, Ophelia seemed more beautiful than ever.

It was moments like these that Lawless cherished the most.

* * *

There were nights where the two of them would simply lay out in the field, watching the stars.

Ophelia enjoyed pointing out constellations, and Lawless loved just how enthusiastic she would be over it. There was a certain passion to her voice when she talked about things she loved, and he adored that.

She would often fall asleep next to him. A smile would be brought to his lips and he'd gently kiss her forehead before bringing her back to her bedroom and curling up next to her in his hedgehog form. 

* * *

On the night of her marriage, once everything was over and everybody had retired to their rooms, there was a quiet voice whispering in Lawless' ear as he tried to sleep.

" _Follow me."_

As she grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, despite him still being empty from the hours prior, he couldn't help but feel anxious for what she was leading him to. When she opened the doors to the ballroom, he could only stand and stare before he was led to the middle of the room... and they danced. She danced with him as if she had absolutely no care in the world. She danced with him, ignoring her marriage, ignoring all responsibilities and just living in the current moment, their foreheads pressed together. Lawless was shocked, but they continued to dance, her humming filling the empty room. He had to ignore the tears welling in his eyes.

The moonlight seeping in through the window was a sort of spotlight to the ballroom's stage, and Ophelia and Lawless were the leading roles, if only for a night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> puts my hands on my head.  
> this isnt as good as it sounded in my head, really, but its been like. what. two years since i last wrote a fanfic? im crying...  
> thanks for reading, really, i appreciate it. this is kind of sort of dedicated to my most wonderful ophelia, tara! she doesn't have an ao3, unfortunately.


End file.
